Puppy Dog Eyes
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Sirius and Hermione are settling into married life and Hermione is having a hard time resisting the Puppy Dog Eyes!


Disclaimer: I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling otherwise I'd be able to afford college.

"Hey Sirius will you come look at this please? I still don't think it's right." Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled. She would just never learn. He walked back into the entry way and found his wife staring at the chandelier.

"Love, what's wrong with it now?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"I still don't think it works with everything else, it looks to morbid."

"Well it is a black chandelier darling. I think this would look more appropriate in Severus quarters. Since neither of us think the black works why don't we try this?" He pointed his wand at the chandelier and transfigured it into a sapphire one instead. He look at his wife for approval and saw her looking at the walls and paintings to make sure that it wasn't casting a weird light anywhere. As she was looking away from he he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly relaxed against him leaning her head back against his chest. Ever since she had brought him back out of the veil four years ago he never wanted her out of his arms. Thankfully she had accepted the position of transfiguration teacher when he was offered the place of D.A.D.A teacher. They had been decorating their new quarters in the castle for a week and still had 2 more before the students returned.

"I didn't bring you in here so you could seduce me Mr. Black. I brought you in here to fix the chandelier."

"Which I did and now it's time for you to be seduced by me." Hermione laughed and wriggled out of his arms.

"Right now we need to finish unpacking. You can work on seducing me later." Sirius started pouting at that.

"Sirius you know the puppy eyes don't work on me. I have seen you in your dog form which I must say is much better at the puppy dog eyes then your human form." Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably when Sirius transformed into Padfoot. He walked over to her and sat at her feet gently pawing at her leg while he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"You are so adorable that it's ridiculous." Hermione knelt down in front of her husband and let him nuzzle her neck. He pressed the space between his eyes and snout into the pulse point of her neck. It was nice when she ran her fingers through his fur on his back. As a dog or human, Hermione knew how to get him to melt just by using her hands.

"Alright, you win. Couch time. But as punishment for pulling dog puppy dog eyes on me you have to stay in dog shape till I tell you otherwise. Do you agree Padfoot?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. Whether he was in human or dog form he didn't care so long as he got to spend some couch time with his beautiful wife. He waited for her to lay down on the front of the couch facing the T.V. Before he carefully jumped over her and then settled in, resting his head on her waist. To anybody that might have walked in it would have looked like Hermione had a very obedient dog laying with her instead of her husband. Sirius was starting to get a bit restless though. He wanted to be able to distract her by kissing her neck and he definitely wanted to be able to wrap his arms around her. Hermione started to feel him moving restlessly behind her and realized that it had been over an hour!

"Sirius you can turn human love, I didn't mean to make you wait so long." She didn't have to turn around to know when he was done changing. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"It's alright love, I just get a bit antsy when I want to wrap you up in my arms and I have paws instead." Hermione chuckled at her husband. She rolled over so she was facing him.

"I have some news that I would very much like to share with you." She whispered. She didn't look nervous so Sirius just assumed that it was that she was going to buy a bigger couch or something.

"And what would that be?" He whispered back.

"Do you remember the one thing you told me you always wanted?" Hermione was smiling brightly now.

"Are you telling me..." Sirius couldn't even finish. He had to hear it from her.

"That your going to be a daddy. Yes, love I am." He pulled her closer and kissed her like he had on their wedding day.

"I love you so, so much. You have made me the luckiest man in the world!"

"I love you too. I only found out this morning. I have a doctors appointment in the morning if you would like to go."

"I would love too." He said kissing his wife again. He was finally going to have the perfect family that he always wanted. It was such a good thing that he had given her the puppy dog eyes.

Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? I would love to know. Send me some happy thoughts I could use all the one I could get today!

Till Next Time

OrangeLilyBlossom


End file.
